deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E119 Black Widow Changed Death Battle?
DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E119 Black Widow Changed Death Battle? on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube. Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC119. This episode is sponsor by Mack Weldon. Get 20% off your first order at http://mackweldon.com with promo code: CAST. We answer your questions about about the Black Widow VS Widowmaker episode and, Torrian and Sam tell how they recently got bamboozled by doctors and fake burger places. 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Torrian Crawford and Joshua Kazemi are the hosts 1. Widow/Widow Q&A 1.1. A lot of staff is helping. 1.2. Q: Wouldn't Widowmaker's lowered heart rate make her slower and less athletic and acrobatic? A: Ben doesn't see her being less athletic. In fact he applauded Blizzard for scramming a lot of Widowmaker feats in just a few minutes, like taking down a bunch of armed soldiers in a couple of seconds. Ben tought Talon just gave her some other energetic drink thing to keep her energetic. 1.3. Q: Why do this matchup? Black Widow has may more lore than Widowmaker, so it's extremely one-sided. A: Their experience were not as much a factor in this fight - Ben looked more into what equipment and skills they have rather than what they have done. Also, this match was very highly requested (according to Ben) and was supposed to come out last year. Plus, the theme of spider-spider-aesthetic assassins made it work. 1.4. Q: Why did the sniper bullets still have casings when fired? A: (1) Time constraints. (2) Widowmaker's rounds are huge and looks like a bullet with a casing. The limited animation tech caused that error in order to make a cooler scene. (Black Widow's bullet is normally much smaller - Torrian made Natasha's bullet a bit bigger.) (3) Death Battle animation team has a big turnaround (?) and we need to make decisions on focusing how much effort to make quality time versus how much effort to make a longer animation. 1.5. Q: Why didn't you put the "FIGHT" sign in the shot where the bullets passed one another? You did something similar with Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. A: Ben didn't like that shot from Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. Sam thought that the logo fits with matches like Balrog VS TJ Combo but not this match. (See the Aquaman vs Namor Q&A for the reason "FIGHT" is gone.) Torrian wants to make Death Battle more like movie scenes than fighting game matches, more fluent than goofy, more natural than rigged. Ben: (1) He understands some Death Battle fans have a hype in watching players controlling a character fighting against another player controlling another character like MUGEN or other fighting game... but he thinks Death Battle can do much more. (2) There is one more Death Battle where the "FIGHT" logo would take out the atmosphere of the fight. 1.6. Q: Should Widowmaker instantly lose because she got her ass kicked by a teenager with a fancy glove? A: No, she was distracted and got up afterwards perfectly fine. 1.7. Q: Why the next battle? A: Because Captain Marvel just came out, Shazam will be out soon, and its the battle of the two Captain Marvels. 2. What's going on 2.1. Torrian broke his leg three months ago. 2.1.1. Torrian got overcharged multiple times and he got mad on how inefficient medical clinics cqan be in charging patients efficiently and accurately. 2.2. Sam got Bamboozied? 2.2.1. Sam went into Burger Mania just to notice Burger Mania does not sell burgers. 2.2.2. Sam expect Burger Records needs to have a co-op event with a real Burger Mania that sells real burgers as a redemption. 3. Community Death Battle - Nico VS Cindy Aurum 3.1. Team Nico 3.2. Team Cindy 3.3. Screwattack's view: 3.3.1. Cindy Aurum is called Cidney Aurum (シドニー・オールム) in Japanese. 3.3.2. Sam: Cindy has more versatile skills (fixes cars and adding weapons) and fixes things faster with a wider market. 3.3.3. Torrian: Nico actually carries weapons and fight. Cindy's a mechanic, and... a good eye candy for you and your bros. 3.3.4. Vote: Nico : Cindy Aurum - 1(+63%):1(+37%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Composite Goose/Chewie VS Composite Ace the Bat-Hound Category:Blog posts